Anchor in the Storm Trilogy
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: IS NOW A TRILOGY. "Screw the gods. Screw my life. Screw everything. Nothing the gods can throw at me will take away the two people I love the most." All he wanted was a family, someone to love. That's what he got. For a little while. Nobody thought that an evil titan would come into the picture...
1. Anchor In The Storm

**Title: Anchor in the Storm-  
Characters: Thalia G and Luke C  
Status: One- Shot**

**Helloooo my lovely fans. Welcome to my new one- shot (drum roll) ANCHOR IN THE STORM!  
There will be a sequel to this, so be on the lookout. Read on, viewers, and, remember to ENJOOOYYY.**

**Oh, I forgot to put this when I first posted: BEWARE- THERE IS SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It wasn't like I had planned to become the evil titan lord Kronos, go psychopath and basically try to destroy western civilisation.

At first, all I had asked of life was a friend who understood my problems. You know, the ones about the crazy mother, the god father and the old lizard men who try to steal my chocolate bars.

You know, just your average demigod.

So the gods sent me Thalia. Gods, that girl played with my head. That gorgeous, arrogant, sweet little- ahem, _punk_…

Thalia was my other half. My best friend. Soul mate. Call it what you want. You get the picture.

For a year and a bit, we were just two teenagers against the world. We lived on the streets, roaming from city to city like nomads, fighting monsters, starving, getting wounded, almost dying… good times, good times…

Then came that day when we ran into that fierce little blond haired girl in flannel pyjamas. And as soon as I had looked into those deep, grey eyes, I knew that this gorl would play a huge role in my life, and for better or for worse, we took her in. Taught her about her heritage. About the gods.

Gave her a new family. Those other people, those mortals- they may have shared DNA with Annabeth, but family are the people who you have a history with, who you love and the feeling is mutual.

Me and Thalia became Annabeth's new family. But I knew that my happiness couldn't last long. It never did.

A couple of nights after we found Annabeth, I discovered a different type of happiness, one that I had never in my wildest dreams thought I would experience. It was a welcome relief in such dark times.

I should probably start at the beginning.

* * *

Annabeth had been extremely sick for the last couple of days. Deep, rattling coughs, a constant pallor to her normally bronze skin, her naturally bouncy and glowing blond hair limp and stringy; her huge, intelligent grey eyes sunken and hollowed out. She had lost weight she couldn't afford to lose.

In short, she looked like an owl with those huge eyes and small, shrunken body. It was so sad. And, as uneducated as I was, even I knew that if my little fighter didn't get any real medical help soon, she would die. Just thinking about it sent a stab of pain through me.

I couldn't lose my little Annabeth. We didn't share blood, but she was more my sister than any other children Hermes may have had.

To wake up in the morning and not be able to look into those wise, deep grey eyes that held more pain than a seven year olds should've would kill me quicker than any monster could.

I left Annabeth sleeping at the campsite, with Thalia keeping watch. I slipped into the woods, Thalia's electric blue eyes watching me silently.

I wondered aimlessly for about an hour. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care.

I was reckless, shouting in anger, slashing at random trees with Annabeth's bronze knife which I had borrowed back since she was unable to wield it.

I realise now why I was being so impulsive- I wanted a fight. I wanted to attract the monsters so that I could unleash my fury on them. Unfortunately, at the one time I wanted a fight, none came my way.

Exhausted, I slumped down on a tree stump, head in hands. That's when the tears came. Before I knew it, my cheeks and hands were wet with salty water.

The fact that I, Luke Castellan, was crying, was so shocking that my shock turned into anger straight away. I raised my head to the skies. Note to self: do not ever, under any circumstances, anger the gods. Especially the extremely temperamental and arrogant Zeus. Bad things happen.

"You think you're so high and mighty," I yelled impulsively, standing up suddenly and lifted my clenched fist into the sky, which had suddenly gone calm and deadly quiet, like the calm before a storm. "Sitting on your fat arses on your thrones, you think your so damn important, watching us mortal like we're a fucking TV show! Well, a tip for you, Your Majesty Fuck Face Zeus! Lower your ego! You're just a fucking bastard who doesn't give a fuck that there is a little girl dying down here!" Oh no. The tears had started again. Coincidence that suddenly black storm clouds had rolled across the sky and now a full blown thunderstorm was being orchestrated? I think not.

I laughed bitterly. "I don't care if you blast me with lightning roght now. Do it. Kill me. Kill your daughter. Kill anyone you like. Just save Annabeth!" On that last sentence, to my utter shame, my voice broke. I lost my sudden anger. I just felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing my heart out.

But I had to be strong for the girls. I was a father figure. As far as I knew, fathers aren't supposed to cry. But I could be wrong. It's not like I've had much experience with fathers.

I slowly made my way back to the campsite, following the path of mayhem- strewn branches, foot prints in mud and slashes on tree trunks.

I don't know how but it seemed like just a couple of minutes later, I was lying in my ratty sleeping bag, back turned to the camp fire, ears tuned out to everything that was going on.

When something touched my shoulder, I tensed. "You're not the only one who's worried, you know," Thalia said.

"I never said I was," I retorted, still not rolling over. I couldn't let her see that I've been crying. I couldn't be weak.

"Look at me, Luke," she pleaded suddenly, like she had been reading my mind and knew exactly what to say to piss me off.

But I couldn't disobey that voice.

I rolled over.

Thalia was sitting cross legged next to me. I stayed buried under my covers though, hoping she wouldn't notice my bloodshot eyes.

So, of course, she noticed.

"Luke," she whispered, touching my blotchy cheek. I couldn't help it. I put my hand over hers and held it against my cheek. It felt really soothing.

She didn't say anything else.

That's what I love about this girl. She doesn't question my actions. Sometimes understands them more than I do. In this case, Thalia seemed to get that I wanted reassurance that everything would be okay. Some comforting words. No, not even words. Just a comfortable silence. I pulled her down so that she was lying on top of the sleeping bag. Her arms wound around my neck and I buried my face in her black web of hair. She smelled like pine needles.

I was content.

A sudden snore from the other side of the small campfire caught out attention, and like over protective parents, both of our heads whipped around. It was just Annabeth and her blocked nose.

In the dimly flickering fire light, she looked pitifully small and fragile, weak and sickly; a flower that had been deprived of sunlight and water. She looked wilted, like a shrunken old lady. I was worried, very worried about my little soldier.

I suddenly became aware that Thalia was lying next to me. Like, _right _next to me. She had somehow wriggled into my sleeping bag.

But it wasn't awkward at all. It seemed like it was just natural to lean over and kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss wasn't passionate, or hot, or anything like that. It was short and sweet. A friend seeking comfort in a time of great need.

So then why were our hearts racing in harmony, our faces matching bright red, our palms sweaty as we held each other close through the dark night…

**Ooooh, it's Thuke. Aside from Percabeth, they're my favourite couple. **

**While I was typing this, I had an idea for the sequel. Be on the lookout for My Happy Ending. It's a songfic, and in Thalia's POV.**

**And remember- Reviews: I am motivated. Motivated: work. Work: happy readers. Happy readers: happy me. Happy me: inspiration.**

**Did anyone catch the Demigod Diaries hint?**

**Banana Out. :P**


	2. What I Could Have Been

**Title: What I Could Have Been**

**Main Character: Luke Castellan**

**Status: One- Shot**

**Hello again. Wow, I'm proud of myself. This is, like, my fifth story in two days. **

**So, before you read this, I advise you read Anchor In The Storm, also by me. I know that in the end Author's Note of that one, I said My Happy Ending would be next, but this one popped into my head and now what was a two- shot is a trilogy. **

**To sum up: read Anchor in the Storm first, this second and My Happy Ending third.**

**Oh, and BE WARNED: THERE IS SWEARING. **

**We clear? Yes? Okay. **

**What are you doing still reading this stupid author's note? You're here to READ THE STORY!**

**As always, enjoy.**

**I always forget that disclaimer, don't I? I do not own Luke Castellan or any of Percy Jackson's world. But, don't worry, my lawyer is working on it.**

_It's time, Luke Castellan. _Kronos, Lord of Time, said gravely in my head. I gulped.

"N- now?" I didn't think it would be so soon... I thought I had a few more weeks before...

_Yes_. Though he was only an essence, I could feel the full force of his focus; it was trained on me, his faithful servant.

I looked down at my dirty, white Nikes- something so ordinary and normal in such a place as the black obsidian throne room on Mount Othrys, the Base of the Titans. I thought of what my life had once been.

I had run away at nine years old, scared out of my wits because a god had driven my mum off her rocker. On the run with twelve year old Thalia when I was fourteen. Then we ran into seven year old Annabeth in an alley in Richmond. Those two had been my best friends, my family. I internally winced at the past tense. _Had been._

In fact, Thalia might have been something more, given time and a little privacy. Don't get me wrong, I had loved Annabeth. Quite a lot, actually. But looking after a seven year old when you were just over being a child yourself...

When I remembered the expression on Annabeth's face when the General had ordered her to be bound and gagged, I cringed. I had been there. In body only, though. Where my mind was, I don't know...

There had been so much pain in her eyes. The pain of betrayal, of sadness and the wisdom she'd been forced to hold over her few years of life. I had put those expressions on her face. I focused my mind on my master.

"Can I... can I have a few minutes alone?" I pleaded with him with my eyes.

Kronos grunted. _Very well._

I thought about my days at Camp Half- Blood. With Thalia gone, it was just Annabeth and I. Chiron the centaur had been my mentor. But he was a naive fool, and he had never seen through my false pretences. I didn't like to think about what I had done to him, setting him up with the whole poisoning- Thalia's- tree incident. I had liked him too much, and it made me feel even more guilty.

And Thalia. Thalia. Even just the mere sound of her name gave me goose bumps and a feeling of emptiness that even the greatest riches and power couldn't replace. I had poisoned her. I had poisoned my best friend. Yes, it _did _work out in the end, as that Jackson kid and Annabeth had retrieved the Golden Fleece and healed her just before she... just before she was gone forever, but...

And how ever much it had hurt me to see the pain I had inflicted on Annabeth, it hurt me ten times more to see the look of fury, anguish and bitterness of a broken promise on Thalia's face. Perhaps it was because I had known her longer than Annabeth. I forced myself to keep that thought. But I knew it was more than that.

As I had fought Thalia on top of Mount Othrys, spear and Aegis against Backbiter and invulnerability from my dip in the Styx, as we yelled insults at each other, tried to kill each other, it was still there. That spark we had always felt. Attraction, but still more. It went deeper than that. There was still hope in her eyes, under all the anger and misery, that perhaps I had seen her side. Perhaps we could still be friends. I still hoped for that as well. But I wanted her to join _my _cause. Why should I fight for the gods? What had they ever done for me? My father had left me with that pathetic excuse for a mother... that looney case.

But as Thalia and I had fought, I had felt myself giving up. I wanted her to win. I wanted her to kill me, to end this agony of making hard decisions. I wanted to throw down my sword, to kick her spear from her hand and engulf her in a hug, to pick her up and carry her away from all this god- verses- titan crap. I wanted it to be just us again. On the run from everything. Us two against the world. The way it should be.

But, alas, that was not meant to be. I heard my name. I looked over to see Percy Jackson and Artemis fighting the General. There was an arrow lodged in Atlas's forehead like a unicorn horn. Then off to the side was Annabeth. How could I forget Annabeth? Of course I would bring her, too, if Thalia and I were ever to run away again. She was like my own little sister.

Only when my sword went flying out of my hands and was Thalia's spear at my throat did I realise that Annabeth's voice calling my name had distracted me. I stared down the spear shaft into Thalia's brilliant ice blue eyes. Eyes that held so many memories, good and bad. I resisted the urge to say what was on my mind. The spear didn't budge from where the Celestial Bronze point was nestled in the hollow at my throat. I was sick of this. Of waiting for things that never seemed to happen.

"Well?" I snapped, just wanting it to be over. Thalia hesitated. Instinct took over and I lunged at her, dodging her wild strike, and grabbed for her hand. I wanted to tell her something. But I never got my chance.

I knew that my desperate plan had failed when she kicked me in the chest and I went flying off the edge of the cliff. I knew I wouldn't die- I had dipped in the Styx after all. I heard Annabeth scream my name again. I also heard Thalia scream. I felt a sharp, kind of painful impact on my back. Then all went black.

I sat up and shook my head. I was disorientated, still stuck in my dream vision. I was in the throne room on Mount Othrys, the place that, just a couple of days ago, Thalia had tried to kill me. My heart thudded painfully in my chest at that.

It was my own fault, I know that now. And I was still sore from the rejection I had received yesterday, from Annabeth. I had asked her to join me, now that I knew Thalia was out of the question. I knew that, in the old days, she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes.

But she flatly denied me. I wondered if it had anything to do with any- _cosy _friendships she had at camp. I knew for a fact that she and that jerk Percy Jackson were pretty close. But that she would choose a goofball like _him_ over me... that just hit the spot in my heart.

And then she had blatantly refused to kill me, even though she had just implied that we were official enemies and she had her knife on her while I was unarmed. Gods, that girl is confusing...

So, as you could imagine, I was feeling pretty shitty. Why not just scew everything and say yes to Kronos' offer? I would get power, riches that I couldn't even imagine, a whole army of monsters from Tartarus... what could be wrong with that? I was half blood who was feeling neglected. You can't blame me. What didn't I have that I could have if I accepted this?

_You don't have your friends,_ a pesky little voice in my mind whispered.

_Who needs them? _I thought back harshly. _They hate me, and the feeling is mutual. End of story. _But I knew very well that, as long as I lived, I would never, ever forget the mysterious girl with the gorgeous blue eyes and the punk attitude. I would never forget the blond, brainy little know- it- all who had captured my heart and held it tight in her pudgy, seven year old fist.

I would never forget. They would never forgive. We would all die in the end. So screw everything. Screw them. Screw my life. Nothing was worth it.

I refocused on the Lord of Time. "I'm ready." I said, staring blankly at the deep midnight black wall. I could see my reflection in the depths of the obsidian- was that really _me_? Did I look that scary? That ruthless? Did I... did I really resemble Kronos that much?

I looked away.

_About time, little servant. Brace yourself. _That was all he said before I felt a searing pain in my mind. It felt like my very soul was being ripped from my physical body.

I felt light headed and woozy. An image of a black haired, blue eyed girl popped into my mind. She seemed to be moving backwards. Or was I the one who was moving? I felt a sense of searing loss. I couldn't remember why. I was a bit preoccupied, dealing with intense pain.

All that I was aware of was the blackness seeping over my vision, the sharp pain as I slumped forward and hit my head on the grey marble floor of the throne room. The black haired girl looked at me one last time. Our eyes met and I reached forward with my hand and felt our fingers touch. Warmth seeped from her hand to mine. It warmed from my finger tips right down to my toes. The warmth lingered until frost built up around my body and my body temperature plunged drastically. As Letos stole my vision and Hypnos put me to sleep, the last thought I had was, _Thalia. _

**Thoughts? Like it? Don't like it? I'm begging you, I need more motivation to write.**

**I know everybody says this, but now that I am an author, I can relate: getting positive reviews just makes me feel really warm and happy inside. Because I know that I'm not writing for nothing. I need to know if people actually like my work, or if I should just stuff the whole thing because nobody reads it.**

**I just realised how addicted I've become to FF. Because it's the weekend, I've been checking in every ten minutes or so, checking for reviews. Sadly, this story doesn't seem to be a big hit. :/ And I worked so ahrd on it :'(**

**Banana out :P**


	3. My Happy Ending

**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Main Characters: Thalia and Luke**

**Status: Songfic (song lyrics in ****_italics_****). **

**Welcome to the third part of my Thuke Trilogy. Can you believe that just a couple of days ago, I didn't even know where the 'Update Chapter' button was? Now look at me! Updating right and left!**

**SEQUEL TO 'ANCHOR IN THE STORM' AND 'WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN'. DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THOSE TWO. If you listened to the song 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne while reading this, it would help to get the picture. I've changed some words around to suit this situation.**

**Also, this is my first T- rated fic. There is some swearing.**

**So, this is my first songfic as well. Please enjoy, lovely readers. **

_Let's talk this over,  
But, oh yeah, you're dead,  
What turned you evil,  
What was it they said?_

One minute we were best friends, on the verge of being a couple. When you kissed me… I felt something. I knew in that moment that I loved you. Do you get the past tense? Yeah, LOVED. I'd cry, vent all my wound up emotions, but then you could see how much you've hurt me. No, better to just keep up the tough ice princess façade.

_You left me hanging,  
In a city so dead,  
Held up so high,  
On such a breakable thread,_

We were a family. You, Annabeth and me. For the first time in my life, I felt that maybe, just maybe, life wasn't against me. That maybe I had a chance at happiness. But now I'm strung so high that even the slightest jostle could break me down.  
Why, Luke, WHY?

_You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be_

I honestly thought that you loved me. In your own twisted way, maybe you still do. Maybe you still think about me, down there in the Underworld. I hope you think about me, about Annabeth, and drown in your guilt. That you cry yourself to sleep every night.  
But it's too much to hope for. You were perfectly fine that evening we tried to kill each other.  
I admit, I hesitated. But then I remembered how you had hurt us with your careless actions- and I kicked you. I don't know if I was relieved when you flew over the edge of the cliff, or horrified.  
The only thing that kept me believing it was the right thing to do was that betrayed feeling I would get whenever I remembered that it was that slime ball Kronos that tainted you. No, you LET him taint you.  
Correction, actually: even before he corrupted you, you were destined to be evil. I'm sickened that I ever thought- never mind…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending._

Even if I went looking for it, I wouldn't be able to feel that spark anymore. I lost it when you levelled your corrupted sword at my throat. Even worse, when you allowed for Annabeth to be abused at the hand of the scoundrel Atlas.  
All those happy memories we shared together, the laughs, heck, even the horrible days when we were starving, wounded and half- dead- I used to even treasure those, hold them close to my heart.  
When I was brought back to life, aside from Annabeth, who was there at the time, you were the first person I wanted to see. They tried to warn me. I didn't listen… and we ended up trying to kill each other. Go figure.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
So much for my happy ending,_

Thanks so much, Luke, for ruining my chance at ever being able to fall in love. Now you've gone and gotten yourself killed, and I've sworn an oath to a goddess to stay a maiden for eternity.

_You had your monsters,  
We knew what they said,  
They told you we're evil,  
But so are they,_

But how could you be so godsdamned STUPID? Anyone with half a brain could see that Kronos is- was, thanks to Percy Jackson- an eternal baddie who didn't care what mortals he killed, what lives he ruined, as long as he achieved his one goal: to destroy the gods and all they stand for.  
Did you really believe that he would let you live after he'd decimated your parents, your old friends, your home country, your PLANET?  
Stupid, arrogant, naïve boy.

_Even if I was a tree,  
You didn't have to abandon me,  
All the things you hid from me,  
All the shit that you did,_

_You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be,_

That bridge burned a long time ago. No, I will never get to live a happy life with the man of my dream. That's Annabeth's job. She has Percy.  
And I've got nobody.  
Oh, Luke…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,_

I try to remember what happiness is- I even looked it up in the dictionary. I couldn't see anything, of course, thanks to dyslexia.  
But that's not the point.  
The point is that I can't remember.  
Because it's something that you stole from me.  
And now that you're dead, there's no possible way I can get it back.

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
So thanks for acting like you cared,  
And making or world unbalanced,  
Even though we lost it all,  
And even as I watched you fall,  
I still loved you with all my heart,_

Yes, when I looked down upon your broken, charred body, void of life, the only thing that reminded me that you were a heartless murderer t the cruel mercy of a vengeful titan was the painful throbbing of my broken heart.

_He was everything, everything, that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,_

When I watched your green and white shroud go up in flames, I wanted to kill something. Anything. Everything. Somebody had to pay for your death. Then I slowly realised that your death threw the world back into balance.  
When I remember the little boy I met when I was eleven, it's hard to imagine you as a cold, merciless killing machine. But that's what you were.  
You killed. Innocent people died. We fought back. You died.  
I eventually realised that it wasn't Thanatos I wanted to kill- he was the god of Death anyway.  
I wanted to murder Aphrodite. I had even started to plan her assassination.  
But, there we go with the love talk again. I would most definitely NOT kill a goddess for you. Traitor. Murderer. That beautiful, kind hearted little boy was destroyed the day my spitit was transferred to a pine tree.

_You were everything, everything, that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending._

When I was a young child (mind you, VERY young, I used to wonder if I would ever fall in love, and if so, what he would look like, how he would treat me.  
Well, I DID in fact fall in love.  
He was about six foot three, with beautiful blue eyes the colour of a clear summer sky, blond hair so light that in sunshine it looked white…  
Yeah, and he treated me like crap. Used me. Like, oh yeah, I'll just charm this tough girl into liking me so that she'll watch my sorry arse in a fight. Oh, an evil titan has offered me a position of power in his ideal world. Cool. I'll just go help him destroy my home and all my friends.  
Oh, the guy's name? Luke Fucking Castellan.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending,_

So much for my dark haired angel. All I got was a blond, scheming psychopath who enjoyed watching the Demigod Death Channel. Heck, sometimes he was even invited to host it.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Oh, Luke. If only we hadn't made it to Camp Half Blood, if Chiron hadn't sent Grover… We would still be on the run. Annabeth would still be our tough little princess.

We would still have what was so brutally damaging in the war.  
We would still be innocent and in love.

Yeah, that's right. I said love. You got a problem with that?

**I'm sorry if the ending sucks. I just didn't want to end it with Thalia all sad and wistful. I felt like if she was signing off, she would want it to be real tough and sort of, 'I don't care' attitude. If you really feel like you want me to change it, then just tell me.**

**All I want to do is please my fans. :)**


End file.
